youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Paul
Logan Alexander Paul (born: ) is an American YouTuber, singer-songwriter, actor, director, and professional boxer. Logan started his career as a Vine creator and began creating YouTube videos on his current YouTube channel, Logan Paul Vlogs, following Vine’s closing. His channel was the fifth fastest growing channel on YouTube in 2017 and due to this, entered the top 50 most subscribed late that year, making him be the youngest person on that list. As of May 2019, his channel is the 97th most subscribed channel in the world, and he is one of the most financially successful YouTubers of all time. Early Life Logan Paul was born on April 1st, 1995 in Westlake, Ohio. He was the first son of realtor Greg Paul and Pamela Paul (now Stepnick due to remarriage). He is of English, German, Irish, Scottish and Welsh descent. He is also of 1/16 Ashkenazi Jewish descent, as he descends from Isidore Buxbaum, the son of a Jewish couple from Germany and Hungary. On January 1997, his younger brother Jake was born in Cleveland, Ohio. When he was 10 years old, Logan started to create his own content for a YouTube channel called Zoosh. And later on named Ldogandjslice. About Before starting his primary vlogging channel, Logan had previously created a channel in 2013 known as The Official Logan Paul but stopped uploading on the channel in 2017. Logan’s most popular video ever is currently FULL SONG: The Fall Of Jake Paul (Official Video) FEAT. Why Don’t We. Logan Paul first hit fame on the platform Vine starting from 2013, where he would upload random skits whilst attending high school and later college (in which he dropped out of). However, he was only reasonable well known popular and was known very little outside of Vine. Once Vine shut down, in 2016 Logan started pursuing an acting career and was in the film Baywatch, in which he was only included in a deleted scene. He also has done a collaboration with the Rock the same year in a video, however, besides the acting industry, he still wasn't well known at the time. Logan finally hit YouTube main stream fame when he uploaded the song titled Help Me Help You on May 18th, 2017 on The Official Logan Paul channel which is currently his last upload on that channel, in which the music video hit #1 on trending (before Jake hit YouTube main stream fame two weeks later). Weeks later Logan uploaded the song mentioned below which caused him more mainstream fame on YouTube, and later with the January 2018 controversy, he has gained almost all mainstream attention. In November 2018, Logan started a podcast titled "Impaulsive", with his friends Mike Majlak and Spencer Taylor. Ancestry and Family Logan's maternal grand father was Willbur R. "Spike" Meredith III (1936-2010), who was the son of Professor Willbur R. "Rob" Meredith II (1908-1984) and Lilian Buxbaum (1909-1984). Rob, Logan's maternal great-grand father, was the son of Wilbur Robert Meredith (1871-1929) and Mary Davies. Lillian, Logan's great-grandmother was the daughter of Isidore Harry Buxbaum. Harry's parents were both Jews; his father was from Germany and his mother was Hungarian. Harry was also the husband of Lillian McLean, who was of German descent on her mother's side and English descent on her father's side. Controversy Jake Paul Drama On May 30th, 2017, Logan's younger brother Jake uploaded his own song named It's Everyday Bro. ''In the song, Jake roasted his ex-girlfriend Alissa, as well as calling out a lot of different YouTubers (like PewDiePie). As a result, many YouTubers responded to Jake's song with criticism, Logan responded and dissed the song. 'Jake Responds' On June 1st 2017, Jake released his song titled ''Logang Sucks (DISS TRACK) Official Music Video. In the video Jake basically roasted Logan & his fan base. 'Logan's Song' After a while, Logan uploaded the half version of his song against his own brother named The Fall Of Jake Paul Feat. Why Don’t We. As expected, Logan roasted his brother on multiple things in the video. Logan actually decided first not to upload the full version until Jake went too far, making Logan eventually release the full song. In the full clip Jake's ex-girlfriend Alissa is seen with Logan in the background. At the end of the video, Logan and Alissa actually kissed or it appeared they were going to. Eventually, Alissa got into a relationship with another American YouTuber known today as FaZe Banks. 'End Of The Drama' At the end of the whole drama, Jake and Logan actually made up, with the song that got posted on Jake's YouTube channel: I Love You Bro. Many think the brothers did it all as a publicity stunt, and there was never in fact any "beef" to begin with. Suicide Forest Although Logan (Not to mention his brother Jake) was subjected to many cases of unpleasant controversy, the most infamous one was when Logan went to the Suicide Forest along with his friends. This incident profoundly tarnished his reputation for the remainder of 2018. On December 31, 2017, Logan Paul uploaded a video to his channel that shows him going into the "Suicide Forest" in Japan. Throughout his vlog and even in his thumbnail, the suicide victim hanging on a tree is visible (other than the face, it's censored). In the beginning of the video, there were an advice for suicidal victims as well as suicide hotline number. However, as they explored the forest, they discover a man hanging on a tree. Once he saw the corpse, he repeatedly zoomed in on it and made remarks, jokes and body language. Whether if Logan deliberately made jokes or did it as a coping mechanism still remains debated. Although most of his fans didn't care much about his video at all, a swarm of renowned YouTubers and celebrities, multiple online articles, television, radio news, talk show sources, and even his personal friends reprimanded him for showing the graphic material to his young audiences. Before Logan deleted the video, it had accumulated over 6.5 million views, over 600,000 likes and was #6 on trending, all in the span of one day. Logan indeed apologized twice on Twitter and YouTube, but that only fueled the backlash more. After, the video was archived and reuploaded, thousands of times throughout the internet. This controversy is being said to be "the end of Logan's career" by many in and out of the YouTube community due to the backlash. The biggest youtuber in the world, Pewdiepie even went as far as to say that Logan is a "sociopath", a term that has often been used for Logan. Consequently, Logan was pulled from nearly all his sponsors such as Pepsi, seen a dramatic decline in his merch sales, pulled from Google Preferred, banned from Vine 2 (sequel Vine app) etc. On January 24, 2018, Logan Paul returned to YouTube after many reports saying he would return on that day, presenting documentation of him interviewing suicide victims and activists resulting in him learning more on the subject of suicide as an effort to show the mainstream media and public that he is "learning and growing as a human being". In the video, he mentioned he was donating $1,000,000 to suicide prevention organizations, will educate others on the topic of suicide and be an advocate for suicide prevention. The video received mixed reception with some people debating that he only did it to gain back the respect of his followers. Suspension The situation went worse for Logan as he posted a video on 5th February tasering two dead rats and removing a live fish from water and “performing CPR” on it. Youtube then finally took action on 8th February and decided to suspend Logan from monetising his videos over what Google described as a “pattern of behaviour”, repeatedly posting content which pushed the boundaries of what is acceptable on the site. Atlhough youtube re-enabled monetisation on Logan's channel on 27th February. Logan's Youtube Red movie "The Thinng : New World Order" which was put on hold was also later approved by youtube to be released in October 2018. Redemption As times passed, although he was forgiven and accepted by his personal friends and other famous celebrities, he is still being subjected to derisive memes and parodies, especially his apology video. Logan has been re-creating vlogs on YouTube daily again since February 4, 2018, with the reception being mixed. In 2019, however, his reputation has somewhat returned to where it was before, despite all the hate still surrounding him. Interview with Casey Neistat On July 27, 2018, YouTube filmmaker and personality Casey Neistat uploaded an interview with Logan Paul about the latter's controversial actions. Neistat stated in the description that: "Logan's impact on YouTube has been far and wide. The controversies around the suicide forest video and other negative things he's done has had an impact on YouTube that was felt by a lot of the creator community. I wanted to understand why he did what he did and what his true intentions were moving forward." Despite the interview being published on the website on July 20, 2018, the video was not uploaded until July 27 due to Neistat's current progress in the new 368 part of his channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gd0wKc135A Many fans and critics were skeptical of Paul's part of the interview and gave mostly negative reviews. Raya Maurelle, a YouTube user, stated that "the truth: Casey is wearing shades so that we don't see the thousands of eye rolls he makes," assuming that Casey did not believe any word Paul said. Nicole Gallucci of Mashable wrote an article about Neistat's interview with Paul; the title stating that "Casey Neistat asked Logan Paul tough questions. His answers prove he still doesn't get it." Gallucci stated her own response, stating that she didn't believe Paul's answer about the suicide video being plain insensitive and using laughter as a defense mechanism, putting the phrase "MMMMMMmmkay, dude." There are also tweets from various Twitter users on the article, stating their disgust at Paul for not changing as a person.https://mashable.com/article/casey-neistat-logan-paul-interview/#BYQ6RaPczkqX "Going Gay" Controversy On Logans Podcast, "Impaulsive", Logan and co-host Mike Majlak, made a statement saying they were going to go gay for the whole month on March, calling it "Male Only March". This caused controversy within the LGBT community and the YouTube community, with critizing Paul for implying that being gay is a choice. Paul apologized for the comment on his twitter and on his Impaulsive Podcast for the comment. Shark Puppet's "Face Reveal" On September 9, 2019, Shark Puppet made a face reveal,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wz0yEEeyyk which featured Logan Paul. Even though it was a joke, Shark Puppet's fans weren't fooled, expressing doubt, upset that Logan may be the perpetrator behind the puppet, with many taking to Twitter to express their concerns about their favorite meme. While Logan has yet to speak out about the possible troll via social media, Shark Puppet and Logan Paul are in good terms, as Shark Puppet is showed cheering (and "training") Logan Paul while Logan is exercising in a video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpdSDdsdvaA Amateur boxing career KSI vs Logan Paul KSI and Joe Weller settled their beef in a boxing match on February 3, 2018 at the Box Arena in London, After KSI won the fight and was awarded the YouTube Boxing Championship Belt, he called out the Paul brothers. He initially challenged Logan's younger brother Jake Paul to fight. Jake Paul was initially the one to fight KSI. However, Jake backed down, letting his older brother Logan step in to fight KSI while KSI's younger brother Deji stepped in to fight Jake. The two parties signed contracts agreeing to have two fights, one to be held on 25 August 2018 at the Manchester Arena in the UK, and another to be held in February 2019 in the United States. The fight has been labelled "The Biggest Internet Event in History" and "The Biggest White Collar Boxing Match Ever". Two press conferences were held to promote the fight. The first was held on June 16 outside the in which was hosted by two-time Heavyweight champion. The second press conference was held on July 18 at East London, this time hosted by True Geordie who commentated on the KSI vs Joe Weller fight. The weigh-in was held on August 24, 2018 and was co-hosted by the same host as the London press conference True Geordie as well as. KSI weighed in at 187 lb (85 kg), 2 kg heavier than his previous fight with Joe Weller. Meanwhile, Logan came in at 189 lbs (86 kg). The fight ended in a majority draw, with two judges scoring it 57–57 and the other 58–57 in favour of KSI. The second fight was reportedly set to take place in May 2019 in an undetermined United States venue, provided neither KSI nor Logan Paul opt out. KSI vs Logan Paul II The KSI vs Logan Paul rematch was announced for November 9th, 2019 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The fight will be promoted by Eddie Hearn of Matchroom Boxing and the fight will air on DAZN streaming service in the United States and Sky Sports in the United Kingdom. Trivia *Logan Paul Vlogs is the third out of the only six YouTube channels to hit 3 million milestones in a month, doing so in June 2017. YouTube's YouTube channel, YouTube Spotlight, who holds the record of gaining the most YouTube subscribers in a year, doing so in 2013, hit 3 million milestones in November 2013, the same month it surpassed PewDiePie's channel to become the most subscribed on YouTube for the first time. PewDiePie himself hit 3 million milestones in December 2013, the same month he reclaimed his most subscribed spot for the third time from YouTube Spotlight to this day. Irmãos Neto also hit 3 million milestones, doing so in August 2017, as well as T-Series, doing so since December 2017 and Ninja, doing so in March 2018. **Coincidentally, 2017 is YouTube's fastest growing year for subscribers since 2013. *Logan Paul's fandom name is "Logang", and the fans are called "Logangsters". *Logan Paul is known to "plug" affiliations with him in his videos. *Logan Paul admitted that KSI saved his career in an interview just after the fight was over. *Logan Paul has only 85% of his testicle as he lost 15% when he fell “balls” first on a chair whilst making a vine to share on the, now cancelled, Vine App. *Logan Paul started his own podcast called "Impaulsive Podcast", with co-hosts Evan Eckenrode, Spencer Taylor and Mike Majlak. *Logan Paul adopted a dog named Kong in May, 2017, who Logan called him 'Kong da Savage'. Kong was taken by a Coyote in the early mornings of April 6, 2019 and is possible that the Coyotes stole or devoured him. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: December 3, 2016. *2 million subscribers: January 21, 2017 *3 million subscribers: March 16, 2017 *4 million subscribers: April 18, 2017 *5 million subscribers: June 3, 2017 *6 million subscribers: June 13, 2017 *7 million subscribers: June 29, 2017 *8 million subscribers: July 15, 2017 *9 million subscribers: July 29, 2017 *10 million subscribers: August 12, 2017 *11 million subscribers: August 31, 2017 *12 million subscribers: September 24, 2017 *13 million subscribers: October 29, 2017 *14 million subscribers: November 30, 2017 *15 million subscribers: December 27, 2017 *16 million subscribers: January 20, 2018 *17 million subscribers: March 21, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 6, 2018 *19 million subscribers: April 27, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: July 14, 2017 *2 billion views: October 3, 2017 *3 billion views: January 5, 2018 *4 billion views: September 15, 2018 References es:Logan Paul Vlogs Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views